Vampire
The Vampire is a summoned Creature in War for the Overworld. Background Upon Kairos, since time untold, a race of bloodthirsty creatures have preyed upon the minds and bodies of those who prefer the supposéd safety of day. In tales only ever told in whisper it is said that these ferocious creatures were born of the first humans who walked the world, yet instead of joining the communities of early man they instead took to the night and evolved to become the ultimate predator of both beast and man. As they aged their forms became more twisted and corrupt – as if a greater evil dwelled within and came closer to realizing its true form with each drop of blood it consumed. Yet there are those upon the realm of Kairos that have dedicated their lives, sometimes more than once, in order to vanquish the sadistic blight inflicted by these creatures – they roam in small bands to remove the last of this ancient race that plagues their world. The Vampire, with its sanguine temperament, can be baited to join your cause only by sacrificing several of your own minions. As blood spills across the flagstones of your Sanctuary and the whispered name of the First echoes throughout the chamber a black mist will coalesce into the ultimate predator who returns to feast upon your scarlet offering. Abilities: Attracted by: * Performing the Vampire summoning ritual which requires the sacrifice of 3 minions. Passive Traits * Immortal: If the Vampire dies it will instantly respawn at it’s Lair. If it has no Lair or is executed by a Huntress, Redacted, or another Vampire it will die permanently (like other units, Vampires still fall unconscious before death, allowing them to be captured and imprisoned). * Vampirism: '''The Vampire heals itself for a third of all damage dealt. In addition, the Vampire does not need to eat or sleep. Active Traits * '''Feed*: The Vampire feeds off an enemy unit, instantly killing it and granting the Vampire a significant amount of health and happiness. * '''Deadly Strike : '''The Vampire deals heavy true damage to a single enemy unit. * '''Reap: '''The Vampire deals true damage to enemy units in a cone. ''*Feed can only be used on units that are knocked out, in Jail, or in the Torture Chamber. If the Vampire is unable to feed for several minutes it will rapidly lose health and happiness, if this is left unchecked for too long it will rebel and use this ability on allied minions until sated. '' Strategy Vampires form powerful mid-late game minions serving as elite combatants. A small number of vampires can greatly improve the strength of an underlord's army and on occasion can even be dispatched on their own to wreak havoc. They are however arguably the most costly of minions requiring a constant supply of sacrifices be they captured minions/heroes or if not available your own. To summon a Vampire without a steady source of food for them is ill-advised and to summon to many can have disastrous consequences if you cannot satisfy them all. It is also worth mentioning that though they don't require sleep they do expect to be paid on payday. In the scenario that you have no enemies in your prison you can choose to sacrifice one of your own minions by putting them in jail allowing Vampires to target them with feed. This is normally preferable over them feeding on a random, potentially high-level/valuable minion. Category:Creatures